Competitive Natures
by elziebean1000
Summary: Sharon has competition on her hands when a new sergeant joins Major Crimes temporarily. M from chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

_This is requested by and written for lieutenantflynn *waves* so here is chapter 1 (it won't be extra long like JAD but there will be more than one chapter) Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer - anything recognisable doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p>There was a resounding ringing playing inside Andy Flynn's head. Scrunching his eyes more tightly closed, he buried his head further into his pillow and willed it to stop. It didn't. An indiscernible mumble from his left broke through the noise and he could feel slender fingers prodding gently at his stomach pulling him further from sleep.<p>

With a groan, he rolled over and slapped wildly at the bedside table until his palm came into contact with the alarm clock, pressing the button on the top. The ringing continued. So did the prodding, this time at the small of his back, "Andy, phone. Turn it off." Sharon mumbled in a sleep-thickened voice.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hearing a small sound of protest from Sharon as the cool air of the room invaded the warm nest of duvet she was snuggled under. Picking up his phone, Andy glanced at the name flashing on the screen and made a frustrated noise, "It's the chief."

Sharon huffed and brought the covers further up her shoulders; hiding as much of her bare skin as she could from the cold, "Don't answer it."

Flynn chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at her, "You know I have to, Sharon."

The duvet flinched spasmodically as she shrugged, "It's Saturday morning!"

He pretended not to hear her and pressed the button to answer the call, lifting the phone to his ear to be met immediately by the sunny tones of Brenda Leigh Johnson. Sharon huffed again and pulled the duvet over her head as she listened to him talk.

"Sure Chief, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sharon heard him drop the phone back onto the bedside table and felt the bed dip as he rolled over to her side. He slowly pulled the duvet away from her face so he could see her, completely unsurprised to find that she was scowling. He sighed and poked her gently in the stomach, "Don't give me that look."

She squirmed away from him and gave him her best glare. "It's Saturday _and_ it's your day off." She whined childishly.

He grinned wolfishly and leaned over her, "I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will." She hooked her hands over his shoulders and pulled him down for a brief kiss before pushing him away, "Go get ready, you've been summoned."

He scrambled off the bed and went to the wardrobe to find some clean clothes, "You changed your tune pretty quickly," he said nonchalantly as he rummaged through the hangers before stopping to pull out a pastel blue shirt.

Sharon rolled over so she could watch him dress, admiring the play of his muscles as he moved, "Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing how you try to make it up to me."

When he turned to smile at her, fixing his tie, Sharon kicked off the duvet and moved her arms above her head, arching her back and stretching in a catlike fashion. She closed her eyes and smirked to herself when she heard him made a small sound, knowing full well that he was watching and exactly what she was doing to him.

Opening her eyes, she saw him staring directly at her, unmasked desire dominating his expression. She arched an eyebrow and smiled innocently at him. "Sharon, don't do that." He groaned, pushing his arms into the sleeves of his slate-grey suit jacket.

"Don't do what?" she batted her eyelids at him, doing her best to act oblivious, the effect only being ruined by the grin on her face.

Flynn waved his hands at her in mock frustration as she stretched again, "You know what!"

Sharon laughed lightly and swung her legs off the bed and padded over to the bathroom, "You're right, I do." She threw over her shoulder as she sashayed out the room.

Shaking his head in both frustration and amusement, Flynn went back to concentrating on getting ready to leave, listening as the shower started running. After collecting his phone and keys, he slipped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, smiling as Sharon sang her favourite song under the spray of water.

He put his toothbrush away and walked over to the bath, pulling the shower curtain around just enough for him to poke his head inside but wouldn't get hit by the spray. "I'll see you later." He told her.

Sharon stepped out from under the flow of water and wrung out her now vanilla scented hair so she wouldn't drip on him when she dipped her head to kiss him tenderly.

When he arrived at the crime scene, there was the usual bustle of activity from SID going over the scene as well as the commotion of reporters behind the crime scene tape trying to get a quote from a frazzled looking Brenda Leigh Johnson standing just away from the cause of the activity, looking sick to her stomach.

"What have we got, Chief?" he asked softly, noticing how Brenda looked relieved to see him. She was already wrapped up in her oatmeal coloured cardigan, Flynn noticed, making him groan internally. It was going to be one of _those_ cases.

She pulled the cardigan tighter around her and smiled grimly at him, "Lieutenant Flynn," she said in greeting before turning towards the crime scene and gesturing to the sickeningly small outline of a body covered by a white sheet on the front garden of the small suburban home. "We have a four year old girl, shot to death."

Flynn sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Ah jeez." It was always the cases involving children that made the tempers of the squad run hotter than usual, the cases that made Flynn work harder then ever to try to make Los Angeles that little bit safer.

Brenda brushed her hair out of her face and turned back to Flynn, "Lieutenant Provenza has taken the girl's parents and her older brother back to PD, Detectives Tao and Sanchez and Sergeant Gabriel are out canvassin' for the gun," she paused and gestured to a young woman he hadn't noticed before to join them, "This is Sergeant Anna Willis, she'll be joinin' us for the time bein' and seein' as you and Lieutenant Provenza are the most experienced,"

"You mean oldest," he interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Brenda frowned at him, "I would like Sergeant Willis to accompany the two of you-"

"You want us to be her mentors?" he interrupted again; glancing at the young sergeant who was staring at him with an expression he was hesitant to put a name to.

"I'm sure you'll do a bang up job, Lieutenant." She said sweetly but leaving no room for argument.

Flynn gave a resigned sigh and risked another glance at Willis, who was still staring at him. "Where do you want me to start, Chief?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, mulling it over before making her decision, "Why don't you take Sergeant Willis back to PD and help Lieutenant Provenza to take the parent's statements? Thank you so much."

Flynn nodded and put his hands in his trouser pockets, "Sure thing, Chief." He turned to face Willis and cocked his head over his shoulder, "Come on kid" he husked before turning and making his way back to his car, not paying attention to whether she was following or not. Somehow he knew that she would be.

Sliding into the driver's seat, he waited for her to climb in and fasten her seatbelt before he cruised along the busy Los Angeles roads back towards LAPD headquarters. Diligently keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him, he could feel her eyes on him. He wasn't entirely sure whether do be annoyed, amused or worried by her obvious interest in him.

Flynn slowed down for a light and cleared his throat, looking at the new sergeant out of the corner of his eye, "So, what division are you from?" he asked her, doing his best to sound relatively interested.

"Central Division, I wanted to get some experience in homicides before I went for my detectives exam, I'm hoping to transfer out of Central. Major Crimes seemed like the best place for that, I mean, you guys have got Chief Johnson running the show, not to mention the stories we hear down in Central about you and Lieutenant Provenza, I would love to transfer into Major Crimes and it's an honour to get the opportunity to observe you now. Sir." She rambled, speaking a mile a minute. Flynn couldn't decide whether her quick-fire way of talking was due to excitement and nerves or whether it was how she talked in every day situations.

She flicked her short, dark hair over her shoulder and grinned at him, "That's, er, that's great kid." He replied, entirely unsure of how to respond to what he was quickly beginning to think was an unfortunate case of hero worship. He couldn't wait to tell Sharon about this odd encounter.

Blessedly, they arrived at the few blocks away from PD where he had had to park since the move from Parker Center. As soon as Flynn had his Crown Vic parked he scrambled out and walked away, only stopping to remote lock the car doors when he was sure Willis was out herself, not that he would've minded if he'd accidentally locked her in. Somehow he didn't think the chief would approve though.

Walking the few blocks to PD headquarters, Flynn purposely kept a long, brisk stride to keep himself at least a few paces ahead of the young sergeant who was following him like a lost sheep or an abandoned puppy vying for his attention. He grinned when he slipped through the elevator doors in the lobby and Willis came in just behind him, taking the time it took to reach the floor for Major Crimes to catch her breath.

When the elevator doors rattled open, Flynn held the doors open and allowed Willis to exit first. She gave him a bright, almost flirtatious smile as she passed him, slipping by in a manner that was a little to close for comfort. He grimaced as he imagined Sharon's face if she had been here to witness this. He was pretty sure it would have led to his castration.

He moved in front of her and led her through the halls to the murder room, the whole time sensing that unmistakable, spine-tingling, shiver inducing feeling of her eyes on him again. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see her gaze fixed unashamedly on his ass.

"Hey!" he said sharply, causing her eyes to shoot up to his face and a delicate blush to colour her cheeks. Her mouth gaped open and moved almost like she was about to say something, he raised his hand to cut her off before she could begin, "Provenza's probably got the family in the chief's conference room," he pointed in the general direction of the chief's office and the room just beyond it, "why don't you go sit in while he talks to them."

She went to say something again, this time backing down at the glare he sent her way. He watched her walk solemnly towards the conference room, occasionally casting looks at him over her shoulder before she disappeared through the door.

Flynn went over to his desk and collapsed into his chair, running a hand through his hair and down his face as he exhaled heavily. Sharon was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2 as promised folks, and thank you to lieutenantflynn (of course :) *hugs*), Kate, Hidesai, bdevyn, JessJack and SanctuaryGurl22 for reviewing :D_

* * *

><p>Flynn was still slumped in his chair when Provenza and Willis escorted the distraught family out of the chief's conference room. He watched as the pale-faced husband wrapped his arm around his crying wife's shoulders, gently steering her in Provenza's footsteps as he led them towards the exit, a forlorn looking boy trailing after them with his head bowed.<p>

He almost groaned aloud when Willis didn't go with them, instead stopping just beside his desk and propping her hip against it. He purposely kept his gaze towards the retreating family's backs, silently hoping that if he ignored her for long enough she would disappear. She didn't.

"What now, _Andy_?" she purred, her tone suggestive. Flynn felt his anger flare; nobody was allowed to say his name like that except Sharon. In fact he was almost certain he didn't like anybody calling him that except her anymore.

Swivelling his chair until he was facing her, he tried not the react when he saw she was curling a lock of her dark hair around a finger, watching him closely with large doe eyes, a small smile curling her lips.

"Listen kid, while we're on duty it's 'Lieutenant' or 'sir', understood?" she nodded briskly, the smile not leaving her face. Flynn sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair, "Catch me up."

Flynn winced as Anna took a deep breath before starting her rambling feedback of the interview, "The little girl's name was Matilda Perkins, more commonly known as Tilly; parents are Iain and Rachael, older brother Samuel is eight. Dad is a security guard for some film studio I've never heard of, they obviously haven't made it big yet," she paused only long enough to take another breath, "Mum is a nurse and volunteers part-time at one of the free clinics, both were at home at the time of the shooting although they say they were both inside and didn't see anything, only heard a shot, Sammy was playing out back so he didn't hear anything either."

Flynn frowned and cocked his head to the side, "They were both inside but they allowed their four year old daughter to play out front, by herself? Why doesn't that fly with me?"

Anna chewed on her lower lip and squinted as if she were thinking really hard for the answer to an impossible riddle, "I don't-"

"It doesn't, that's why. That's not exactly the safest neighbourhood in town, who in their right mind would let a four year old play out front on her own without having someone keep an eye on her?"

Anna shifted and sat fully on the edge of his desk, "Maybe she _was_ out back with her brother." Flynn glanced up at her and waited for her to continue, "Maybe she got out front by herself and nobody knew." She shrugged, "Kids are curious."

Flynn turned to stare at what little view was visible out of the windows across the other side of the murder room, "Hmm, I know I didn't take an eye of my son when he was that age." He mumbled, more to himself than to Anna.

She surreptitiously glanced at his hand, "You're married?" she asked coolly, pretending to be interested in a loose paperclip on his desk.

"Divorced." He replied absently, scratching the back of his head as he thought about the parent's stories. It was possible that she had been playing with her brother and snuck away; after all, little children were always getting into trouble, getting into places they shouldn't and wreaking havoc, it was something he had become intimately familiar with when he had been left alone to look after his son while his ex-wife had gone out with her friends while they were still married.

Still, even if he and Catherine had always had at least one eye on their son, everybody's parenting skills are different. Perhaps the little girl _had_ been with her brother and they had trusted that he would be old enough the keep an eye on her himself. And like Willis had said, children are curious, not to mention sneaky.

"It's definitely worth looking in to." He said, again more to himself.

Anna furrowed her brow and drew her attention away from the paperclip and watched him, "What is?" Flynn looked up at her surprised that she was still perched on the edge of his desk. He contained a smirk, imagining if it had been Provenza's desk she had sat on and he had come back from escorting the family from the building. He definitely wouldn't have wanted to be the newbie then.

"Your theory. It's worth checking out, Sergeant."

He watched as Anna's eyes practically lit up in delight and a wide smile dimpled her cheeks, "Really? You think it's a good idea? I mean, it was just a suggestion, it doesn't mean it's true." she stared at him, wide-eyed and enthusiastic.

Flynn forced a smile before he answered, "Sure, kid. We need to find out how she got out the front in the first place." As he watched Anna nod eagerly, his smile became genuine at the sound of expensive Manolo Blahnik's clipping periodically across the floor. He instantly knew it was her; not only due to the sound of her four inch heels but because he had come to easily recognise the precise, measured gait of her steps during the time they had been together.

He sent a quick smile over his shoulder before he turned back to Anna, who was still smiling at him with a mixture of reverence and excitement. "Hey, kid, why don't you go see if you can find Provenza and tell him to get his lazy ass back up here." He spoke as if it were a suggestion, but he was more than willing to make it an order if it would get her out of his hair for five minutes.

"Sure thing, Andy." She slid lightly off the desk and meticulously smoothed down the material of the back of her trousers as she walked, strategically placing herself in his field of vision and carelessly brushing past Sharon as she went.

Sharon arched an eyebrow and followed the young sergeant's movements with a swivel of her heel. She watched as the sergeant breezed out of the murder room on her seemingly God given task before turning to look at Flynn, her hand on her hip. She moved slowly towards him, predatory, with a dangerous glint in her green eyes and Flynn had to stop himself from gulping and bolting from the room. It was on rare occasions that he found her intimidating anymore, but this was definitely one of those times.

He was slightly surprised when she took the space on the edge of his desk that Willis had just vacated and reached for a pen, loosely holding it by the tips of her fingers as she tapped it against the palm of her other hand. She kept her gaze fixed firmly in the direction Anna had disappeared, not once glancing at Flynn who was looking at her with an expression of pure confusion of his face.

"Hi?" he tried cautiously, hoping that he wasn't about to poke a wounded bear. He breathed a sigh of relief however, when the sound of his voice seemed to pull her out of her trance and she gazed down at him and smiled.

"Hello, Lieutenant." She smirked and dropped the pen back onto his desk, crossing her legs elegantly as she did so.

Flynn furrowed his brow, confused. She had no reason to be in today, being as she had managed to pull some strings and switch a shift or two until she had managed to fix herself a couple of days off that coincided with his. "Sharon? What are you doing here?" he lightly rubbed her knee, breaking their mutual, non-spoken 'not at work' rule, so that she wouldn't be offended by his question. Hopefully.

She shrugged and knitted her fingers together in her lap, "Oh, I just got bored at home so I thought I'd come in and see if I could get some paperwork done while I was here."

Flynn grinned and took her hands, holding them tenderly between his own, "No way. I know it's impossible for you to have any fun while I'm not there," Sharon attempted to glare at him, the effect lessened by the haze of amusement in her eyes, "but there's absolutely no reason for you to ruin your day off."

He could see her gearing up to protest, most likely something along the lines of she had piles of paperwork she needed to get done, or maybe she could be of some help on a case, so he gave her hands a gentle tug until she looked at him. "Go rent a few movies, go home, eat some ice-cream, read one of those trashy novels you seem to love so much, do whatever; just relax." He said firmly, causing the corners of Sharon's lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly.

"Yes Lieutenant." She quipped, swinging her legs childishly over the edge of the desk, allowing her foot to tap his leg with each movement. She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly at him, "So, who was the new girl?" she asked silkily.

Flynn suppressed a groan and glanced at her sheepishly for a second before realising that he hadn't actually done anything worthy of his guilt. "That was Sergeant Anna Willis, Central." Sharon nodded slowly and arched an eyebrow slowly, silently telling him to fill her in. "The kid wants some experience with murders before she tries to transfer to another division, so the chief dumped her on me and Provenza." He groused, albeit hesitantly, reminding Sharon of her kids when they were younger and didn't want to do their homework.

Sharon smirked, she could tell from the way he was speaking that he was holding something back, she had heard him use that tone on Chief Johnson a time or two when she had accompanied him back up to Major Crimes after returning from lunch later than they had planned to.

She leaned closer to him and practically purred in his ear, "What else, Lieutenant?" she asked smoothly.

Flynn swallowed thickly. _Damn it_. He had been hoping she wouldn't catch on, momentarily forgetting it was her job to notice little details that others didn't, to seek confessions on suggestions of guilt taken from just an involuntary twitch of a facial muscle, and she did it well. Sometimes too well. If he didn't know better, he would almost believe that she had been taking interrogation lessons off Brenda Leigh Johnson.

Instead of dodging, like he was inclined towards doing, he decided to bite the bullet, knowing she would only hound him about it later or withhold sex until he gave it up. Neither was an outcome he particularly enthusiastic about. "I, uh, caught her staring…at my ass." He finished in a small voice, moving his gaze from Sharon to the floor and silently praying to whomever listening and/or watching that she wouldn't put his ass in a sling.

Instead she surprised him again by laughing, a rich, throaty laugh that always made him smile. Feeling brave enough to look at her again, he saw her eyes were sparkling with amusement, "Can't say I blame her." she laughed again, trying to stifle her giggles with her hand over her mouth.

"Cute." Flynn retorted, only causing another outbreak of giggles.

"I happen to think it is, actually." She grinned, flirtatiously raising an eyebrow at him.

Flynn theatrically rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up after spending too much time with her, "I'm glad you think so." He replied semi-sarcastically, "I'm just not sure I like_ her_ thinking so."

Sharon smiled deviously, "Aw, Andrew has a fan club." She shrugged nonchalantly when he gave her a look. Merciless teasing was not one of the outcomes for this situation that he had predicted while he had been waiting for Provenza and Willis to finish taking the parent's statements.

"Hey Sharon, lemme ask you somethin', when Sophie and Daniel were little, did you ever let them play outside by themselves without you or Peter watching?" he asked.

Sharon made a snorting noise that she somehow managed to make sound ladylike, "Are you kidding? I didn't like them playing outside by themselves when they were teenagers!" she chuckled again.

"Ohh, you were one of _those_ mothers." Flynn said, dodging when she took a swipe at him with the back of her hand.

"What do you mean 'one of _those_ mothers'?" She stared at him incredulously, "I'm a cop; I've seen enough to know what could happen. I was always worried about getting _that_ phone call or _that_ knock on the door. Besides, I said I didn't _like_ it, not that I didn't let them."

Flynn raised his hands in surrender before capturing one of Sharon's again and loosely tangling their fingers while the other hand went to cup her cheek and pull her down towards him, his intention clear. Before anything else could happen, he heard an outraged sound coming from the entrance to the murder room. He hadn't heard the door open or Provenza enter, but from the annoyed look on his friends face, he had obviously seen enough.

Sharon quickly hopped off Flynn's desk and folded her hands behind her back while Flynn rubbed his hands down his face as the second in command stormed across the room, weaving around the desks until he stood beside them.

"Do you have to do that here?" he hissed in a deadly quiet voice, "If the chief had seen that she would have flipped!" He quieted when he noticed Anna slip into the murder room. Scowling at Sharon, he effectively dismissed her with a simple, "Captain."

Sharon smirked at him and nodded at Andy, "Lieutenants," she replied before striding gracefully across the room, pausing long enough beside Willis to give her a long appraising glare.

Flynn watched as Sharon, for all intents and purposes, sized up the younger officer before disappearing from the room. Anna appeared not to notice, however, as she was once again moving directly over to his area, a light smile stretching her lips and what he was sure was an exaggerated sway to her hips.

Closing his eyes, he swivelled his chair until he was fully facing his desk, and rested his head, suddenly exhausted, against the small mountain of paperwork that had accumulated over the past few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back folks. OMG I am sooo sorry for the huge delay between updates, I suck I know, but RL is a killer. Too many assignments and 2 exams in 2 weeks *facepalm*. Just so you know, I hate this chapter. But never mind. Anyways, thanks for SanctuaryGurl22, bdevyn, lieutenantflynn, urbandaily, Andie, Natchez and majorcrimesmem for the reviews *hugs*_

* * *

><p>Provenza waited until Willis was just out of hearing distance before he swooped at Flynn. "Do you <em>have<em> to act all lovey-dovey with the wicked witch? It makes me _sick_. It's bad enough you insist on bringing her with you whenever we go out." He grumbled.

Flynn sighed inwardly and shook his head in resignation. Ever since Provenza had found out about his and Sharon's relationship, he had taken it upon himself to try and make Flynn 'see the light', taking every possible opportunity to convince Andy that he was either crazy or had been brainwashed by the feminine wiles of Sharon Raydor.

Andy had gotten in to the habit of stubbornly ignoring his friend when he began his ranting, occasionally shutting him up with a warning glare when he went one step too far over the line. A number of times, Flynn had even made attempts to remind the older man that it was in fact he who had said on numerous occasions that 'the heart wants what it wants', a statement he liked to back up by using his friend's previous relationships as examples.

"Hey, I didn't complain when you used to drag Lauren around like a prize pony." Flynn retorted, feeling the tiniest bit smug when his friend seemed to swell with irritation but remained silent. He knew he should amend his statement to 'he didn't complain _often_', but decided that if Provenza didn't notice, he wasn't going to say anything either. He ducked under the yellow police tape that was still cordoning off the front of the Perkins' home and sauntered over to the large fence and gate that separated the back garden from the front.

Provenza trundled slowly up the path behind him, "So what the hell are we doing back here anyway?" he asked grumpily, not at all impressed by being dragged out of the murder room for a little field trip with Flynn and his drooling groupie.

"Just got something I wanna check out." Flynn said shortly, pushing open the tall wooden gate that led into the back garden. Provenza muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a sarcastic 'oh really?' and paused to beckon for Willis to follow them into the spacious garden.

Flynn waited until the other two had stepped through the gate before closing it behind them. Willis watched with deep interest as Flynn inspected the gate, pulling the bolt at the top across to lock it and visually estimating its height. Provenza leaned against the side of the house, a bored expression on his face.

"Exactly what are we looking for, Sir?" Willis asked, folding her arms across her chest. Flynn frowned and took a step back from the gate.

"If the little girl was out here with her brother, either this gate was left open or someone let her out," he paused and turned to look at Provenza and Willis who were both watching him with keen eyes, "there's no way that little girl could reach to unlock that bolt."

Willis nodded and chewed on her lower lip as she processed the new information. "You think maybe her brother opened it?"

Flynn shrugged jerkily and unlocked the gate, "It's possible," He muttered, not really paying attention to either of the other people who were observing him, "I think we should go tell the chief."

Provenza grunted and pushed himself off the outside wall of the house, "That's it? You drag me all the way out here to look at a gate for two minutes?" Flynn smirked at the older man and held the gate open while he and Willis headed back to the car. He would never tell Provenza that he had actually dragged him there for support rather than his investigative skills. Truth be told, he just didn't like the idea of being stuck with Willis alone. The taunting comments he would undoubtedly receive from his partner was definitely something he would prefer to live without, especially if Sharon had taken it upon herself to relentlessly tease him for Willis's apparent interest in him. He made a mental note to do the same to her the next time he caught another man checking her out at a bar. He smirked to himself; he wouldn't be short of opportunities.

When Provenza decided to sit in the back of the car instead of asserting his superiority and claiming the front passenger seat, Flynn made the trip back to PD in record time, short of using lights and sirens or breaking any serious traffic laws of course. Flynn wished that the ride in the elevator could have gone equally fast; not only did it stop at seemingly every floor between the lobby and Major Crimes, it also filled to the point that Willis ended up with her back pressed firmly against his chest, and he was certain those little jolts of movement she made against him had nothing to do with the movement of the claustrophobically small tin can they were riding in. peering around the backs of other officers heads, Flynn could just make out the smallest of smirks on the reflection of Willis' face on the far wall of the elevator.

When it finally came to a stop on their desired floor, Flynn all but shoved Willis out the door ahead of him, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a long sigh of relief that he had at least some of his personal space back. When he opened his eyes again he found both Provenza and Willis staring at him curiously, the small smirk still on Anna's face, this time coupled with a mischievous glint in her mocha coloured eyes.

"Y'okay sir?" she asked him, smiling innocently. Flynn gritted his teeth and nodded stiffly, ignoring how the innocent smile became smug and self-satisfied while Provenza creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sergeant, why don't you go and tell the chief what we've found." Provenza told her without taking his eyes off Flynn. He waited until she had scuttled away before speaking again, "What is up with you? You've been acting…" he waved his hands as he tried to think of a word, "freaky, all day!" he finished.

Flynn cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, "I have not." He replied uncertainly.

"Oh yes you have!" Provenza waved a finger in Flynn's face before turning and marching down the hall to the murder room leaving a dumbstruck Flynn behind.

Rubbing a hand through his silver hair, Flynn heaved a sigh and walked slowly after his friend, arriving at the murder room just in time to hear Willis finish her account of their trip to the Perkins' home to Chief Johnson.

"Well, thank you, Sergeant Willis," the chief may have been speaking in her usual sunny tones, but Flynn could tell she seemed slightly overwhelmed by the young sergeant's enthusiasm, "I'll be sure to remember that the next time I talk to the girl's parents."

"Thanks Chief." Willis smiled widely at the chief, looking like a child who had just been congratulated on a piece of work at school.

Flynn came up to the murder board where the chief was standing and cleared his throat lightly. Brenda glanced away from Willis and smiled briefly at him. "Hey Chief, can I talk to you for a minute?" he gestured in the direction of her office with a nod of his head.

Brenda frowned but nodded just the same, "Of course you can, Lieutenant." She led him to her office and held the door open for him, closing it as he dropped into on of the visitor's chairs on front of her desk. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"Well Chief, I was hoping someone else could take over babysitting Willis." He gave the most imploring look he could manage, only to have the chief respond with an expression of pure confusion.

Placing her hands on her hips, Brenda shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Whatever for, Lieutenant?"

"Well Chief," he started before realising that he didn't actually have a valid reason for this particular request. What was he supposed to say? 'Well actually Chief, this kid seems to have a bit of a crush and is giving me the creeps and I think it would be a good idea if she was mentored by Provenza by himself.' Somehow he didn't think that would fly.

"You see Chief, I don't think I'm the right guy for this job, I'm impatient with newbies and I think the only thing Willis could learn off me is my excellent people skills." He smiled to himself, oh yeah, that was good.

"And why would you think that Lieutenant? You're an excellent investigator," she paused and smiled at him, "all things considered."

Flynn chuckled and dipped his head in appreciation, "I think this would be a good opportunity for Gabriel to practice some of his leadership skills, give him some more responsibility, show her the ropes and all that."

Brenda gave him a slow smile, "I think-" she began only to be interrupted by the door to her office swinging open to reveal Tao holding a folder in front of him like a shield.

"'Scuse me Chief, we've got a match on the bullet pulled from our vic, it's a nine millimetre registered to the girl's father." Flynn felt his eyebrows shoot into his hairline as if they had a mind of their own. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. Not that he was sure what he _had_ been expecting. Gangbangers maybe? It wasn't the best part of town that the Perkins family lived it but he knew that that was unlikely, and that his brain would rather suggest those possibilities than entertain the idea that the little girl had been killed by her father.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill exclamation from his superior, "You're kiddin'?" She sounded as surprised and dismayed as he felt.

Tao's lips tightened as he gave a jerky nod, "Sorry chief, ballistics came back to the weapon issued to Iain Perkins."

"Willis said that the dad is a security guard at a film studio, Chief." Flynn supplied gravely.

Brenda sighed heavily and rubbed quickly at her temple, "Oh for heaven's sake." She chewed briefly on her lower lip as she processed the new information while Flynn and Tao waited patiently for her to come up with a plan of attack.

When she remained silent for longer than usual, Flynn stepped closer and casually cleared his throat, "I can, uh, go and bring Mr. Perkins in for questioning if you want, Chief." Brenda's eyes snapped up to his and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"No no, Lieutenant, we can get somebody else to pick up Mr. Perkins." She paused and studied him briefly, "In fact, why don't you head on home, Lieutenant. After all, it's still your day off, and I'm sure you have better things to be doin'."

Now Flynn was just plain confused. It was on rare occasions that Brenda Leigh Johnson sent a member of her squad home, even after calling them in on their days off. Of those occasions, it was more than likely that whoever was being sent home was either on their deathbed or had been recently.

"You sure Chief? What about Willis?" he asked in a cautiously optimistic tone, not wanting to risk her coming to her senses and changing her mind before he had a chance to escape out the front door of the building.

Brenda smiled at him as if she could sense what he was thinking, "Like you said, Lieutenant, I'm sure Detective Gabriel would be more than happy to watch Sergeant Willis' progress while she's here."

Flynn blinked in surprise but nodded his thanks and waited as the chief led the way out of her office, effectively putting an end to their discussion. Not that he was going to complain.

Willis smiled at him from across the murder room and looked as if she was about to make her over to him before Brenda intercepted her. Judging from the crestfallen expression that crossed her face and the way her eyes flicked over to him, he guessed that the chief was telling her about the change of plan concerning her tutelage. Not that he was going to complain about that either. As far as he was concerned, his 'fan club', as Sharon had so teasingly put it, was exclusive membership only. And Sharon had several of his stolen t-shirts to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey folks, this chapter is my idea of an apology for my tardiness in posting recent chapters. After this week is over (only 2 exams to go) I'll have more time to write *yaaaay* This chapter kicks the story up to an **M** rating, so if you don't like it, don't read it :)_

_Thanks to JoelTheCat, lieutenantflynn, JessJak and Natchez for the reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Flynn watched from the relative comfort of his desk as the other members of the squad went through the motions of adding new information to the murder board and threw around ideas of the possible course of events that led to Matilda Perkins' death. Thankfully, Willis's attention was being dominated by the chief and Gabriel, allowing him a short reprieve from the fawning gaze of the young sergeant.<p>

Catching Provenza's eye, Flynn gestured for his friend to follow him down the hall to the break room. He only had to wait a moment for the older officer to catch up with him, unsurprised when he pulled out a chair from under one of the tables and slumped down into it with a heavy sigh. He gave Flynn a questioning look waited patiently for him to speak.

Flynn perched himself on the edge of the table and folding his hands together in front of him, keeping his eyes averted from his friend. "How do you tell a woman that you're not interested in her?" he asked suddenly.

Provenza, although surprised by the unexpected question, seemed to perk up from his grouching posture and grinned at Flynn, "You're finally breaking up with Raydor? Well it's about time!" as he paused, a flicker of…_something_ passed through his eyes, "I might just win the pool!" he said enthusiastically.

Flynn's dark eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in something akin to disbelief, "What? Why would you? No! I love Sharon!" he sputtered, ignoring the 'oh sweet Jesus' that was provided in a groan by Provenza, before taking a moment to realise what else had been said, "Wait…what pool?" he asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to know what bets had been placed against him by his 'friends'.

Provenza shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair, "Ohh, it depends on which one you mean," he lifted his hand and began counting off fingers, "there's the one on how long the two of you would last, who would have enough first and kill the other…" he went to lift a third finger when he caught sight of Flynn's scowl, "What?"

"Does everyone think this is going to end in disaster?" he asked incredulously. Sometimes he wished that the PD wasn't like a small town where everyone knew everybody else's business, his relationship with Sharon was definitely not something he wanted to become a water cooler topic for some of the gossip vampires he knew worked for the LAPD. He was actually surprised that when they had started seeing each other they had managed to keep it secret for as long as they did before mutually agreeing it was time to inform their superiors and essentially tell the world. Flynn had insisted on breaking the news to Brenda alone, much to Sharon's disappointment, if only to keep potential arguments at a minimum, despite the fact that their recent 'truce' seemed to be holding.

Provenza let out a rumbling hum, "Yeah, pretty much," he replied flippantly, knitting his hands together across his stomach while a small smirk played across his lips, his eyes defiantly holding Flynn's glare.

It was Flynn who backed down first, averting his dark eyes with a sigh and running his fingers through his silver hair. "So, how do I do it?" he asked again, both more hesitantly and desperately than the first time.

Provenza stared at him for a silent moment, his eyebrows lightly knitted together, "How do you do what?"

Flynn threw his hands up in the air in frustration and pushed himself away from the edge of the table, "Forget it." He growled as he made his way to the door, paying no attention to Provenza's sputtered protests.

He stalked his way back to the murder room, briefly stopping at his desk to hook his suit jacket with one finger and sling it over his shoulder. He grinned to himself when he saw that Willis looked extremely bored listening to Tao, no doubt receiving a rambling lecture about something technical that he would never in a million years understand even when broken down into layman's terms.

He glanced over his shoulder into the chief's office to see her standing at the window, a ball of silver foil in one hand and a half-eaten Ding Dong in the other. She glared at him and made a shooing gesture until he dipped his head in submission and gave her a small thankful smile.

Settling himself into the driver's side of his car, he rested his head against the back of his seat and let out a long, cleansing breath. As he turned on the ignition, he reached over and turned on the radio, a wide grin spreading across his face when it automatically changed to the CD that had been left inside and started playing. Sharon's favourite CD.

He let it play as he drove home, enjoying the satisfying combination of country and soft rock as he wound his way through the busy streets of LA. He could imagine Sharon sat beside him, singing along almost self-consciously at first, coming further out from behind the impenetrable wall she kept erected around herself while she was working the further away they got from the precinct until she was echoing the lyrics fearlessly on the rare days they were able to carpool.

He carefully pulled into the empty space beside Sharon's Crown Vic in the driveway; surprised it was there at all after half expecting her to have completely ignored him earlier and gone back down to her office to work instead of enjoying the rest of her day off.

As he neared the front door the sounds of Andrea Bocelli's tenor and Sarah Brightman's soprano washed over him, and he was struck by how seemingly uncharacteristic of the straight-laced Sharon Raydor her eclectic taste in music seemed to be. A trait that he found endearing. Letting himself into the house quietly, he threw his jacket over the banister of the stairs before calling her name. When only the chorus of _Canto Della Terra _answered him, he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie before trekking through the modest but spacious one-story house that they shared.

When he reached the master bedroom, he was unsurprised to find her reclining comfortably against the over-large pillows she had insisted on having when they had been furnishing the place, her glasses perched low on her nose, a thick, paper-bound copy of a novel he didn't recognise and in all likelihood would never read in one hand and a sparkling glass of white wine in the other.

She didn't look up as he entered the room, instead electing to take a small sip of her wine before setting it on the table to the side and slowly turning the page of her book, the whisper of the turning paper mocking him as much as the smirk pulling at the corner of her lips did. Even when he crawled onto the bed and tucked himself as close to her as possible she continued to ignore him, theatrically turning another page and pushing her glasses up her nose.

He cleared his throat and released two loud, exaggerated sighs before she finally chocked back a laugh, threw the book to the side and pulled her glasses off her face. "Hi," she grinned at his boyish smile and reached for the remote to the CD player to turn down the volume of the music until she barely noticed it in the background.

"Hello, Lieutenant. How was your day with the your little admirer?" she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her stomach.

Flynn groaned and lolled his head back against the pillows, "Exhausting."

Sharon made a small 'humph' and ran her fingers through the thick hair at his temples, "Should I be worried?" she asked, her tone telling him that she still found his predicament amusing.

"Not unless you think I have a thing for young and desperate." With a glance at her eyebrow rising higher, he replayed his words and winced, "That didn't come out like I meant."

She hummed and leaned over to press a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I know what you meant." She murmured against him, unprepared when he cupped the back of her head with his hand and turned his face slightly to capture her lips fully, taking the opportunity to caress her tongue with his gently when she sighed contentedly.

The tie he had loosened was gone and the buttons of his shirt undone before he had a chance to process what was happening. He was equally stunned to find that Sharon had shifted until she was seated fully in his lap, not that he minded. He reached to tug at the edges of her shirt, only to have his hands slapped away.

He laughed and pulled away from her until he could see her darkening eyes, "I thought _I_ was going to make it up to _you_." He reminded her as he toyed with the gentle curls of her hair.

She chewed lightly on her lower lip as she moved to unbuckle his belt, "I changed my mind." She deftly freed the button of his trousers and pulled the zip down, grinning from ear to ear as he squirmed lightly beneath her.

He rolled her carefully to the side and scrambled out of the bed, kicking off his trousers and boxers in one swift move and removing his shirt as quickly as possible without getting tangled in the fabric. When he turned back to face her, he found that Sharon had done the same and was waiting for him with a predatory smile on her lips.

With a tip of her head she told him to get back into bed and that she was going to be taking charge, something he was all to happy to let happen. Settling back into position, he waited for her to make her move. She climbed onto the bed beside him and perched herself on her knees without saying a word. He was used to her being mostly silent when they were like this, preferring to communicate everything only with loving touches and meaningful looks.

He didn't look away as she studied him intently, watching as her eyes moved over him in long arcs. After a long while she caught his gaze, "Are you sure I have nothing to worry about?" she asked him earnestly, the smallest trace of uncertainty colouring her voice.

Flynn reached out and softly cupped her jaw, sweeping his thumb across her cheekbone and smiling when she automatically leaned into his touch. "Positive," he replied, his voice so steady and honest that it brought tears to her eyes. She stubbornly blinked them back as he pulled her closer, brushing soft kisses against the corners of both her eyes and the tip of her nose before he released her.

She caught his hand before he could move it away fully and laced her fingers with his. He gave her a small, encouraging pull and she shifted until she was straddling his legs. She smiled at the change in his breathing as she leaned forward and kissed a trail from the base of his throat to the sensitive spot just below his ear.

He tilted his head to the side to give her more room and hissed when she took the opportunity to mark him. He knew what she was doing; claiming him as hers, and while he enjoyed it, he knew that he would regret it in the morning, especially as she was purposely marking above where his shirt collar would be, in a place where it would be clearly displayed for days.

She soothed the spot with gentle kisses and steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder while the other journeyed down past his torso and went to tease him with barely there touches. She felt him shudder beneath her and heard a heady groan, but for the life of her could not figure which of them it had come from. His fingertips pressed hard against her hips and she knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, his own way of marking her.

Sitting up, she guided him to her and settled torturously slow onto his hard length, her eyes dropping shut at the electric pulses that fired simultaneously at all of her nerve endings. It was a familiar feeling, but one she hoped she would never get used to, one she hoped would feel new and exciting each time they were together. She could feel him trembling lightly with the force he was using to keep himself still as he waited for her body to adjust.

When she started moving slowly above him, he brought her down and kissed her deeply, pulling gentle sighs and quiet moans from her as he did so. Sharon rotated her hips just so, emitting a strangled sound from him and forcing him to release his hold on her lips. She took the opportunity to lean back, steadying herself with her hands on his thighs.

He absently noted the intense expression of concentration on her face, her lower lip caught by her teeth and her eyes closed as she focused on her movements, pushing them both closer and closer to the end. He sat up enough to capture one swaying breath in his mouth, delighting in the surprised gasp she released. He licked and nibbled at the soft mound until he could feel her beginning to shudder violently, only stopping to move to its companion to pay it the same attention.

He held her close as she rode out the tremulous quakes of her climax sending him over the edge with her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling the lingering aroma of her perfume, combined with the light vanilla of her hair and scent that he had come to realise was uniquely Sharon. He tucked her hair over her shoulder and kissed her collarbone as she relaxed against him.

"I love you." He murmured against her warm skin, just loud enough for her to hear without breaking the ambience that had settled throughout the room. Not that it helped.

They both let out simultaneous groans of frustration at the shrill ringing that was emanating from the pocket of Flynn's trousers that sat forgotten on the floor. "Ignore it," Sharon breathed, not ready to give up their moment of intimacy, which was all too rare in her opinion.

She sighed when he manoeuvred her to the side and tucked the duvet around her. "I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing her briefly before leaning over the side of the bed to scoop his trousers off the floor. Giving her a small smile, he pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear, "Yeah, Flynn."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm back :D Holy crap I am so sorry I took this long to get this one done *facepalm* muse is continually in absentia these days, but I've finally managed to scrape this together. Soooo thank you for waiting and thanks to lieutenantflynn, SanctuaryGurl, Natchez and det-timoney for reviewing. *SQUISHES*_

* * *

><p>Flynn kept a firm grip on Sharon's hand as they weaved their way through the maze of tables and people to find the rest of Major Crimes crammed into two horseshoe booths at the back of bar. He let his eyes do a quick sweep of the occupants of the booths and sighed heavily when he noted an extra body was squeezed onto the benches.<p>

He listened to Willis laugh loudly at something Tao had said and he grimaced at the exaggerated sound. He glanced down at their joined hands when he felt Sharon give his a light squeeze; he still couldn't help but be fascinated by how perfectly her smaller hand seemed to fit in his. "You okay?" she asked him just loud enough to be heard over the din of music and inebriated customers.

When he looked at her, he saw that her lips held a tiny, encouraging smile. He returned it and pulled her closer to his side, releasing her hand in favour of wrapping his arm around her waist, letting his hand come to rest on her hip. She leaned into his embrace and her smile widened ever so slightly.

He should have known that the moment they were sharing wouldn't last for long however, as Provenza's irritated voice floated across the room, "Hey Flynn! Get your ass over here!"

Flynn sighed heavily and leant down to press a quick kiss into Sharon's hair before leading her over to the rest of the squad. He glared at Provenza until the older man shrugged and shuffled around the booth to make room for the two newcomers. Not wanting to subject her to having to sit beside Provenza, Flynn squeezed into the booth first, shoving the older man further around the bench in the process. Sharon lowered herself gracefully into the empty space and leaned against his side, smiling when he draped his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"What the hell took you so long? I called you nearly an hour ago!" Provenza griped before taking a long swig of his drink. Flynn forced himself not to shuffle uncomfortably on the bench and schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression. It didn't help that he could practically hear Sharon smirking beside him.

"I was busy." He replied dryly. He felt Sharon tense beside him and knew that she was trying desperately not to giggle, if only for the purpose of not ruining her carefully crafted dragon-lady image. Flynn was especially glad that from where he was sat, his friend would not be able to see that striking purple bruise that Sharon had left just above the collar of his shirt. He could almost imagine the shit-eating grin that would be on his friend's face for the rest of the night.

"Lieutenant Flynn, Cap'n Raydor, why don't y'all get yourselves a drink?" Brenda cut in before Provenza could think up a retort. Flynn glanced at Sharon who nodded and scooted out of the booth and waited for him to stand. Placing his palm in the small of her back, he gently steered her towards the bar, aware that there were several sets of eyes following them.

He ordered a glass of Rosé for her and a cranberry and soda for himself and rested himself against the edge of the bar. Sharon stood beside him and removed her jacket with a deliberate slowness, beginning to feel the warmth of the establishment. "She's watching you again you know." There was an edge to her voice that he rarely heard outside of the police department.

Feeling the bartender tap him lightly on the shoulder to tell him their drinks were ready. He held hers out for her and watched as she took it absently, not taking her eyes off the table. "I know, just try and ignore her." he replied.

Sharon gave a light hum and quickly glanced at him with a small smile playing on her lips, "Aren't I supposed to be telling you that?" she arched an eyebrow delicately and tilted her head.

He grinned at her and took a sip of his drink, "How about this; lets say we _both_ ignore her."

Sharon chuckled lightly and inclined her head towards the table, "Ready to go back?" Flynn sighed and shook his head quickly before taking another sip of his cranberry and soda.

"Not really, can we just go home?" he leaned a little closer to her and lowered his voice, "I can finish making it up to you." He grinned slyly when a light blush coloured her cheeks.

She took a quick swallow of her wine and kept the glass close to her face as she answered him, "I'm sure you would, but as everyone is waiting and your friend is still watching, I'm sure they would notice if we left in a hurry five minutes after arriving."

He made a short grumbling noise and reached down to take her free hand, "Probably, not that I'd give a damn if they did." He replied while leading her back over to the table. Sharon covered a snort and deposited her drink on the wooden surface and waited for Flynn to slide back into the booth.

Settling herself into Flynn's side, Sharon spared Willis a quick scathing glance before turning her attention to the chief. "How's the investigation going, Chief?" she asked politely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andy turn away from Provenza to face his superior.

"It's over, Cap'n." Brenda replied vaguely, lifting her large glass of merlot to her lips and taking a long drink.

Flynn let his gaze sweep around the table, holding each set of eyes he met for a couple of seconds before glaring at Provenza beside him, "How come no-one told me it was over?" Provenza shrugged and idly tapped his fingers against his glass.

Andy huffed angrily and hunched down in his seat. Sharon smirked at his sulking and nudged him gently with her elbow. He gave her a small but meaningful glance before reaching for his cranberry and soda and draining half of the glass quickly.

"So, what happened?" he asked after clearing his throat. The other members of the squad shuffled uncomfortably in their seats and looked to their chief, who was absorbed in her glass of her merlot.

"Her brother shot her." A bored voice piped up. Seven sets of eyes all snapped to the owner of the voice who was sipping her beer and looking coolly indifferent to how unsympathetic her words had come out sounding. Sharon sensed every muscle in Flynn's body tense and felt him clench his hand into a fist where it had been resting on her thigh underneath the table. Keeping her gaze trained on Willis across the table, she brushed her fingers across his knuckles in a light caress until he relaxed enough to thread his fingers through hers.

"The father confessed to leaving his gun laying around after he got home from work," Provenza started, shifting in his seat so that he had a clear sight of both Andy and Sharon, who were watching him intently. "The girl's brother took the gun outside to so they could play cops and robbers." He paused and sighed heavily, the sigh turned into an annoyed grunt when his eyes found their joined hands. He seemed even less amused when they both gave him the same defiant look, as if daring him to say something.

"He opened the back gate so that they'd have more room to play," Willis continued only to be promptly cut off by Gabriel.

"He tripped and the gun went off, hitting his sister." Gabriel finished, staring into the foam of his beer as if it held answers to why that little girl had to die in a tragic accident.

Flynn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Poor kid." He said quietly and Sharon squeezed his hand lightly under the table, offering comfort in a way that she knew he needed.

"And that is why we're here, ladies and gentlemen," Brenda cleared her throat and raised her glass, prompting the others to do the same. No words were said as eight glasses were held in a silent salute to a young child that none of them knew.

The group fell into comfortable hushed banter for the better part of an hour, the alcohol flowing as easily as the conversation; Provenza's cheeks had begun to turn rosy and Gabriel sat with hazy eyes while Sanchez and Tao mocked each other. Willis, on the other hand, had kept firmly to herself, only engaging the others when she was asked a direct question.

Sharon kept half an eye on Willis while she amicably exchanged small talk with Brenda; they're relationship not having fledged into full-blown friendship yet. She was keenly aware that the young sergeant's attention was fixed in place, or rather on one person. She was surprised when Andy turned his face slightly to face her and glanced down at their still joined hands. She hadn't even noticed that she'd tightened her grip.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly, a small smile covering his concern. Sharon nodded and relaxed her hand slowly before pulling it away completely. He frowned at the loss of contact but said nothing, only gave her a questioning look when she slid out of the booth gracefully.

"I'm just going to use the ladies room." She supplied, not waiting for his nod of acknowledgement before she turned towards the bathrooms.

"Oh, one second, Cap'n," the southern drawl reached her over the sound of Gabriel laughing at something Sanchez had said. Sharon paused and waited for the chief to catch up with her. "I think I'll join you." She continued in her sunny tone, steering Sharon away from the tables.

Flynn watched them leave; staring after them for a moment before turning back to the rest of the squad. "Why do women always have to go to the bathroom in pairs?" he asked, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder to their fast retreating backs.

They all glanced at Willis who simply shrugged and took another sip of her beer. "It's a chick thing." Sanchez answered in an utterly serious voice, earning a snort of derision and a napkin in the face from Anna.

In the ladies room, Sharon checked her perfectly meticulous make-up and lightly fluffed her hair until she was satisfied with the result, silently scolding herself for giving in to Flynn's request to laze in bed for a while longer after Provenza's phone call. While she had of course enjoyed the comforting intimacy after her brief moment of doubting the strength of their relationship, she regretted not being able to take the time to properly control the wild mass of her hair, especially after the treatment it had gotten from Flynn's roaming hands.

In the mirror she saw Brenda digging through her ridiculously sized purse, "I didn't mean to interrupt your evenin' with this, Cap'n." Brenda's voice was almost muffled as she put her face almost inside her purse as she tried to locate something or other that had most likely hidden itself in the deepest, darkest crevice at the bottom.

Sharon frowned and leaned against the counter, "It's fine, Chief. Besides, I'm sure Andy wants to be here."

The small noise of agreement that Brenda made quickly turned to one of mild frustration as she began taking objects out of her bag and placing the sloppily by the sinks. "Yes I'm sure he does, but what about you, Cap'n?" she glanced at Sharon whose expression had morphed into one of puzzlement.

"Chief?"

"Oh for heaven's sakes!" Brenda threw her hands up in the air and started returning her belongings to the monstrosity that was hanging off her arm, occasionally looking at Sharon in the mirror, "Do you want to be here, Sharon? You seem…tense."

Sharon frowned again; apparently her carefully schooled expressions and reactions had been letting her down around the CIA trained interrogator or she just really was _that_ tense. She decided not to answer, instead concentrating on picking non-existent dirt off her skirt.

"You've joined us plenty of times before and have never seemed uncomfortable," Brenda continued and Sharon sighed as she watched the woman transform from a civilian into a police officer right before her eyes. "The only thing I can think of that's different is Sergeant Willis bein' here."

Sharon knew immediately that she shouldn't have averted her eyes from the other woman because she caught onto it immediately. "She seems awfully fond of Lieutenant Flynn." Sharon scoffed at the chief's words.

"She acts like a schoolgirl harbouring a crush." She replied with a small smirk.

Brenda made a small noise of victory and pulled her lipstick out of her bag with a flourish, "And that is exactly why I can't have her in my department." She drawled, dapping the colour across her lips while Sharon's own smiled at her reflection.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, finally got around to finishing this, it's only a short chapter and I hate it but at this point I just want this story to be finished. So severe apologies if it sucks, I haven't had much of a romantic aura around me lately. Anyway, thanks to Dee, SanctuaryGurl, Ceci, mobwive and clodoveoo for the reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Flynn drained the remainder of his third cranberry and soda moved to scoot out of the booth, snagging Sharon's empty wine glass on the way, "Another round?" he asked, gesturing to the bar. Provenza and Sanchez heartily agreed while Gabriel declined and Tao waved his half-full beer in the air with a grin on his face.<p>

"I'll come with you." Flynn felt his heart sink and his jaw tighten when Willis spoke, shuffling out of her seat and straightening her skirt, which Flynn was dismayed to see barely covered her underwear.

"No, that's okay I got it," his protests fell flat and his felt his mouth go dry when she leaned provocatively (at least from his angle) across the table to retrieve her glass. He cleared his throat and deliberately trained his eyes on Provenza who, of course, was leering at the young sergeant.

He spun on his heel and hurried over to the bar, leaving Willis to follow in his wake with her hands full of glasses. He indicated to the bartender and asked for a refill of his and Sharon's drinks and tapped his fingers impatiently against the smooth wooden surface of the bar. Willis sidled up beside him and deposited her burden before turning to face Flynn, a sultry smile on her lips.

She swayed gently to the music that was echoing from various speakers on around the room, it was a song that even though he didn't recognise, he immediately never wanted to hear again. "Care to dance, Andy?" she purred in his ear, angling herself so that he could hear her above the noise.

Flynn covered the noise of disgust he had been about to make by turning it into a cough and glanced out at the dance floor that was already full of a mass of bodies moving to the steady flow of the music. He scrubbed his hand up the back of his neck, mussing the silver strands there, "Er, no, thanks but I don't dance," he answered, mildly satisfied with himself when he didn't sound as tense or as uncomfortable as he felt in the young woman's presence.

"Are you sure? I'll teach you some moves if you want," Flynn resisted the urge to roll his eyes and clenched his jaw closed tightly; biting back the icy, sarcastic retort that was sitting on the end of his tongue. The rhythm his fingers were unconsciously tapping on the bar increased and became more agitated as he looked around desperately for the bartender, who had still not returned with their drinks.

"Like I said," he paused and made eye contact with her, "I don't dance," he repeated, his voice slow and measured, making it hard for her to mistake the note of finality.

Her smile faded for the smallest moment before she turned to the bar and tried to motion to the bartender, "Well in that case, I'll buy you a drink," she gave him another winning smile and waved for the bartender again, "Beer okay?"

Flynn growled low in his throat, loud enough to draw the attention of the sergeant at his side. She stared at him with a puzzled expression as he tried not to grind his teeth, "No, I don't drink."

He heard her release a small irritated huff before she leaned in closer to his side and started to toy with the sleeve of his shirt, "Oh come on, one little drink won't hurt you," she lowered her voice and gave him what he thought must have been her most seductive smile, "besides, I hate to drink alone."

Flynn glared at her, finding an inordinate of pleasure in the way her flirtatious smile instantly diminished. Grasping her firmly by the shoulders, he pushed her away from him to what was almost a respectable distance given the amount of people who were crowded around the bar waiting for their beverages. The flash of hurt that he caught in her eyes was almost enough to soften him. Almost.

"Look kid, I don't know how many ways I can tell you I'm not interested," he began before realising he'd never specifically told her he wasn't. He sighed heavily and glanced around the bar, "I'm sure there are plenty of men your age here who would be more than happy to buy you a drink and have a dance with you."

Anna stared at him, her expression a perfect mixture of disbelief and surprise as she absorbed his words. "Oh, wow," she coughed lightly to clear her throat, her cheeks reddening, "I was not expecting that." She brushed a stray lock of hair and twirled on her heel to rest her elbows on the bar surface, just in time for the bartender to place her drink in front of her.

He saw her take a long sip and almost breathed a sigh of relief when his and Sharon's drinks were pushed down the bar in his direction. He dropped his money onto the bar and picked up the condensation covered glasses and started to head back towards their table.

"So you're really not interested?" he heard Willis ask before he managed to get five feet away. He turned to face her and shook his head as she covered the space that he had made between them.

Flynn glanced in the direction of the restrooms and smiled at the sight of Sharon and Brenda emerging from the women's side, "Not in the least." He replied bluntly, observing as Sharon ran her fingers through her hair on the other side of the room.

Willis followed his gaze over her shoulder. Turing back to him she smiled knowingly and nodded, "So not a chance in hell, right?" Without waiting for a response she dodged past him and trailed over to the rest of the team, slumping resignedly in her seat.

Flynn stared after her trying to ignore the range of feelings that were coursing through him, from shock and confusion to pure relief. He startled when he felt a pair of small hands place themselves on his waist.

"Hey, you okay?" he relaxed instantly, recognising Sharon's voice over the din of the music and patrons. He glanced at her and saw her gaze fixed on their table, "You need me to write her up for harassment?" she grinned at him and for a brief moment he wasn't sure whether she was being serious or joking.

"I think we may have come to an understanding." He told her.

She looked at him mildly surprised, "Really? And I was so looking forward to sending her to a boring sexual harassment seminar." She smirked and took the drink that he held out towards her.

Flynn chuckled and tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, "I'm sure you were, you can probably still do that you know."

Sharon arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow at the suggestion, "Punishment huh?" she asked, taking a tiny sip of her wine.

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers, not caring in the slightest if any of the squad were watching, "Oh absolutely."


End file.
